Mi Destino
by Anjuziitha
Summary: Una chica llamada Enma de 17 años que deja atras su pasado para volver a empezar, pero el destino le tiene preparado algo que cambiara su forma de pensar y sentir.
1. Prologo

Todo comienza en una ciudad que simplemente no se situa en japon, si no al otro lado del mundo. Una ciudad llena de Impugnidad donde los que se hacen llamar autoridad no limpian la ciudad de lo impuro de lo satiro de los que llaman asesinatos.  
Aquellos Insensatos que no respetan la vida agena de los demas, aunque sean ancianos, ni os o mujeres. Un lugar olvidado por la sociedad con falsas promesas que yacen en la basura .  
Hay personas que se levantaron en contra de la incontenible violencia que erradiaba de la ciudad fantasma, por un futuro mejor pero todas ellas fueron eliminadas de formas tan crueles e inimaginables para las mentes mas inocentes.

Preferian quedarse en sus casas sometidos a la sombras del sufrimiento, la ira, el rencor y todo lo que te podrias dar una idea. Pero yo preferi largarme de la miseria de lo que se podria llamar una ciudad que cada dia se iba pudriendo. Al cumplir la mayoria de edad "18" y con el dinero que ya habia ahorrado decidi empezar mi vida nuevamente olvidando todos los hechos que me hicieron lamentarme por muchos a os.

La que podria llamarme mi familia se oponia a la idea de irme y olvidarlos, pero es mi vida que mas les podria importar. Ya sin notarlo me habian da ado tanto que no me doleria que me dijeran : " Si te vas no vuelvas, olvidate que tuviste una familia".

Ahora solo buscaba mi propio destino donde podria crecer como persona y ser feliz de cierta forma. Ahora me encuentro viajando a la ciudad que de ni a so aba inocentemente, empezare de nuevo y olvidare el nombre que me dieron mis llamados Padres.

**- Oh, casi lo olvidaba Mi nombre es Enma Aizawa, tengo 16 de años y no lograre en cautivarte con mi destino tan tetrico en busca de la libertad**


	2. El destino me cruzo con Matsuda

Habia viajado mas de 14 horas continuas en avion para llegar a mi destino "Japon". El contraste del cielo se habia hecho de un color oscuro, y el silencio domino el lugar donde yo me encontraba.

- Se orita , pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino favor de abrocharse el cinturon - dijo amablemente una mujer de ojos dominantes color amatista y una figura perfecta, viendola de cualquier perspectiva parecia una modelo y no una azafata.

- Muchas Gracias - cerre mi libro favorito " Entrevista por el vampiro" y lo puse en mi peque a mochila en forma de perrito para luego ponerme el cinturon muy silenciosamente

En unos instantes aterrizo el avion y todos bajamos de forma ordenada hacia la salida, al salir por la puerta principal yo me quede maravillada del aeropuerto y aun me quedaria si conociera toda la ciudad.

- " No seas tonta y avanza" - me dije a mi misma, dando pasos hacia delante con mi maleta a la mano y mi Ipod en los oidos al ritmo de " Kagerou" de BUCK TICK. Al acercarme a la entrada del aeropuerto pude oir mucho ruido era claro que era un lugar donde la gente se reunia despues de despedir a sus seres queridos o al contrario abrazarlos y llevarlos a casa, pero yo era lo contrario nadie me esperaba y nadie me diria adios.

Avance pesadamente mis pasos tal vez porque se me vinieron a la mente malos recuerdos que pase en mi ni ez, uno de ellos cuando no podia decir no y a todo aceptaba al ayudar sin importar que saliera herida.

Alguien se acerco a mi al ver mi cara decaida con ganas de llorar y como por arte de magia saco de su manga una Rosa Roja , como a mi me gusta.

- Para la flor mas linda del mundo - se hinco ante mi y me beso la mano sonriendo de la forma mas dulce que una chica puede imaginarse.

- Muchas Gracias Valiente caballero - Le respondi de forma seductora e inclinandome un poco hacia el- pero no deberias de seducir a una dama indefensa como yo

- Oh, pero vaya que inteligente es usted, pero solo buscaba alegrar a una dama con una rosa tan bella como usted misma - me respondio con una sonrisa dominante- Y digame hermosa dama , qui n es usted?

- Me llamo Aizawa Enma y usted es? -respondi viendolo a los ojos de forma penetrante

- Hay pero que tonto soy - se reia nerviosamente por su pregunta incoherente sin respuesta- Permitame presentarme my lady yo soy Matsuda Touta a su servicio - se inclino ante mi y beso mi mano nuevamente

Me rei por aquella accion y le regale una sonrisa por haberme hecho mi llegada a Japon un poco divertida

- Aizawa... AIZAWA! ACASO ES HERMANA DE SHUICHI AIZAWA! - me se alo con el dedo y pude ver que todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo

- Eh, nani? Claro que no - le frunci el ce o- ni lo conozco , solo es una tonta coincidencia de apellidos- cruce mis brazos y me voltee al otro lado indignadamente enojada

- Ohhh lo siento, lo siento! -puso sus dos manos en forma de rezo y se hinco ante mi con ojos de cachorro castigado - perdoneme!

Me dio un buen ataque de risa ver sus expresiones y mas verlo hincado como mi sirviente en el piso, besandome las botas y las manos

- No te preocupes, te perdono porque me caiste bien, pero que acaso tu compa ero se llama asi?

- ahahaha, ehmm s -asento- pero tu eres hermosa a comparacion de el con su cabello afro , cierto seria la apocalipsis si fueras algo de el

- jajajajajaja me matas de la risa, eres muy lindo -le sonrei- pero que ocurrente eres

- Gracias me he ganado la sonrisa de Aizawa- san

- Haai, llamame Enma Chan - lo voltee a ver- Vamos a sentarnos en algun lado del aeropuerto , me estan matando estas botas

- quien te manda a traer botas con tacon del 13, es una broma no te creas, vamos por un helado - me tomo por la cintura dulcemente y caminamos a una heladeria a unos cuantos metros de nosotros, donde pidio 2 helados y como todo un caballero, me movio la silla para sentarme .

- Muchas Gracias Matsuda san- tome el helado de vainilla y lo fui lamiendolo lentamente

- ahahaha Enma chan tienes nieve en las mejillas- se acerco a mi con una servilleta y me quito los restos de la nieve de vainilla con mucho amor y yo estaba sumamente roja

- Gra-gracias Matsuda kun - le dije nerviosa y ademas roja- etto... Matsuda kun conoces un lugar donde pueda quedarme? -le pregunte

- Eh? Nani no tienes familiares aqui? -me pregunto

- No -dije triste- no tengo a nadie ,por decir asi soy nueva en esta ciudad empezare una nueva vida aqui -le sonrei melancolicamente

- Oh bueno enma chan te puedes quedar con los chicos y conmigo! - me puso su mano en el hombro- si tu quieres

- No quiero serles una molestia - me puse roja con su respuesta

- No lo eres, ademas le harias mucho bien a misa-chan no tiene a nadie con quien hablar de moda y chicos, jajajaaja! - Se reia a carcajadas por ese tema

- Bueno, entonces acepto, pero quienes son tus amigos?

- Ehmm, bueno yo soy parte de la policia y ellos igual, somos algo asi como un equipo especial en busca de kira , ya los conoceras -me sonrio dulcemente

- Oh bueno- reaccione ante el nombre de kira - dijiste kira! , el famoso Kira!

- Si, haz escuchado de el?

- Yo vivo en un lugar lejado matsuda kun, es decir al otro lado del mundo, y es decir que aun en los rincones desconocidos kira sama es muy venerado

- Oh? y piensas que kira es bueno? -me pregunto curioso

- No, no es bueno. El es un dios Amable con las personas y sabe quien merece morir , quien ha hecho pecados que no merecen ser perdonados, y kira es alguien que tiene mi respeto

- Enma-chan no sabes lo que di...- intervine en sus palabras- Matsuda kun , No sabes en la ciudad donde naci es un caos donde se necesitaria alguien como kira, alguien que acabe con los impuros que acabaron con la paz

Ante mis palabras el se quedo petrificado del susto, nunca penso en algo como eso.

- Bueno Vamonos matsuda kun - volvi a mi faceta gentil y lo tome de la mano con mis maletas en la otra, y caminamos saliendo de la estacion 


End file.
